Second Chances
by tommykayketchup
Summary: A Naomily centric fic! A sequel to 'Cupids Arrow'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skins or anything I write about.**

**Pairing : Naomily.**

**Note : Sequel to Cupids Arrow.**

**---**

Chapter One – Hello Future; Goodbye Past

"Political Studies, Introduction to Journalism, Brewers guide to Alcohol, Criminal Investigation…" Naomi sighed throwing down a handful of university prospectuses.

She was lying on her bedroom floor surrounded by hundreds of colourful booklets all vying for her to enrol at their university.

She forced herself to chuckle at a variety of gimmicks the universities use.  
Some universities blackmail on the basis of the quality of their education system, naturally.  
Some pride themselves on the fact that they are warm and welcoming, and 'no student will be alone!' and some because they throw the meanest parties around apparently.

The whole situation for Naomi is far too overwhelming, and she throws herself onto her bed releasing an exaggerated sigh from her body.

How was she meant to know what she wants to spend the rest of her life doing?

She lay down on her double bed, with her knees bent and swinging from side to side.

Sadly for Naomi, she has no choice but to make a decision now.

It's the last possible day to send away the applications.

She hasn't even written the applications yet, let alone decided where to study and what course she wants to enrol at.

Bristol obviously makes better financial sense.

She wouldn't have to waste money on accommodation, or travel since the university is only a short 10 minute walk away from her mother's house.

She picks up a pillow and covers her face allowing the cushion to muffle her screams.

Why was this so hard for her?  
It's her life, and only she could make the decision on what to spend her future doing.

Naturally, she picked up the phone and rang the person that'd make it all okay again; the person she could rely on to fix her problems.

'Hey!' She smiled down into the phone.  
Upon hearing the reply she asked casually. 'Could you come round? I really need your help.'

Naomi sat back down on her bed, and began tiding up quickly.  
She always felt vain when it came to other people in her bedroom.

She hated people being in her space; seeing her things.

Soon enough, the door knocked.  
Naomi dived to the door and opened it with a smile.

'Hey, Ef.' She said inviting the tall brunette into her room  
'Hey, so what did you want my help with?' Effy asked sarcastically after seeing the university prospectuses gatherer all over the floor.

Naomi mocked a laugh and threw herself onto the bed tucking her legs in underneath her.

'Why is this so hard?' she asked nervously.  
'Because you're not ready to go…' Effy said knowingly.

Naomi looked at Effy, and smiled.  
Effy always knew the situation before Naomi did.

'Maybe not…' Naomi admitted.  
'What's little Fitch doing? What's she chosen?'  
'To be honest Ef, I don't know. I've not even asked.'  
'And why is that?'  
'Because I'm scared of the answer...'  
'You're scared she'll go away and leave you behind.'  
'Something like that, I guess.'

Effy sat herself onto the floor cross legged and picked up a notepad.

'What's this?' Effy asked after a few moments of silence.  
'List of courses I'm interested in taking, the universities, and the grades I need to get accepted.'

Effy threw the notepad at her.

'Ouch, fuckin' hell Eff.' Naomi said slightly annoyed.  
'Here. Take this pen.' She said handing her the pen. 'Go through that list and list them in order of how much you want to do them'

Naomi complied and began writing the list.

'What about you Eff? What are you doing next year?' Naomi asked while jotting down on her notepad eagerly.  
'Definitely not this…Got my eye on a job at the record store in the precinct. I've got a job interview on Saturday actually.'  
'Good luck. If you do get it, can I get some of your discount?'  
Naomi asked cheekily.

Naomi handed back the notepad and Effy read it through.

'Then we're sorted, Nay.' She said with a mysterious smirk.  
'What?'  
'The top five courses you've chosen are all at different universities. Just choose those as your 5 choices.'  
'The first one is in Manchester, Eff.' Naomi said redundantly.  
'Well. Whatever happens you're going to be away from Em anyways.'  
'What? How do you know?'  
'She told me the other day what she's chosen.'  
'Then why did you ask me?'  
'Because I wanted to know if you knew…'

Naomi sighed. Effy could be crafty when she wanted to be.

'She didn't tell me though Eff. I might be a coward for not asking, but she's not told me either…'  
'Then you're both in the same boat. Except she's chosen and applied…and you haven't. So get on with it.'

Naomi looked down onto the floor and nodded.  
Effy certainly had a point.

'Where's she applied to?' Naomi asked after a while.  
'I'm not the one you should be asking, Nay.'

Effy got to her feet and left the room with a smile.

Naomi sighed and threw herself backwards onto the bed.  
She reached her phone from the cabinet beside her bed, and dialed the number she knew off by heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skins or anything I write about.**

**Pairing : Naomily.**

**Note : Sequel to Cupids Arrow.**

Chapter Two - The Mission.

'Alright, see you soon....' Emily replied. 'Yeah, I love you too.' her voice dipped quiter at the last five words she spoke.

'No guesses who that was then.' Katie mocked as Emily disconnected the phone call.

'Of course, who else would it be' She responded with a smile.

Katie and Emily had been talking in riddles for the last eight months.  
They had never mentioned her name, but Katie knew about Emily's new love, and Emily knew she knew.  
It was a sisterly thing. They could just tell.  
It had never been spoken, or admitted, but they both knew the truth.

'Well? What exucse am I going to fob mum off with today then?' Katie asked.

'My essay for the French Revolution is in for Friday. I've gone to the library to research it.' Emily smiled.

This was all too new for the twins.  
It had used to be Katie sneaking out and Emily covering for her.

'I dont even know why we're lying? Mum doesn't really know Naomi, and the fact that dad knows we're lying to her...'

'Dad promised not to tell until I'm ready, and I'm not ready yet.' Emily said looking into the mirror readjusting her eye liner.

Rob was aware of Emily's homosexuality and her feelings for Naomi, and bravely told his daughter she could count on him to keep it a secret until she was ready for her mother to know.  
Jenna was oblivious to her daughter, as was James, and the rest of the gang apart from Katie and Effy.

'So you're gonna be at Naomi's? You staying the night?'

'I dont know, Katie. What's with all the questions? Anyways, it's the party tonight...remember?' Emily asked jogging Katie's memory.

'Oh yeah. We're sleeping over, right?'

'Yeah, we're. Don't forget the Love Fountains, yeah?' Emily said slipping on her shoes.

'Yeah, yeah. Effy's got me in touch with some guy. He's got a funny name...'

'Arnold McCumsnorter?' Emily asked with a laugh.

Katie laughed. 'No...Twat...or something...can't really remember.'

'Right, anyways, I'm going.' Emily said grabbing her handbag from the side of her bed and walking out of the door.

She had barely made it down the stairs before her mother came bounding out of the living room.

'Oh shit.' Emily thought to herself.

'Emily, darling. Where are you going?'

'Got a date at the library. Blind date with a guy called Napoleon. Nice guy, bit short though' she said with a laugh.

'Oh..alright then darling.' she said bounding her daughter into a hug.

Somehow in the past few months things had changed between Emily and Jenna.  
Jenna had suddenly paid her more attention.  
She asked her about her day, sat down while she watched Hollyoaks, and discussed who the characters were.  
Jenna was trying; she was trying to get to know her daughter better and trying desperately to see what she liked.  
For a mother, she knew surprisingly little about her middle child.  
Normally her attention was completely taken by James, Katie and Rob but something was different.

Emily continued out of her door, and walked down the street.  
She slowed down approaching a hedge alongside a house on her left.  
She checked her watch before looking expectantly behind the hedge.

There sat a blonde girl sitting on a wall; mid-drag of her cigerette.  
She looked up and her eyes immediately softened at the vision of Emily in front of her.

'Well, hey there.' Emily said with a chuckle.

'Hi. You were fucking ages, by the way.' she said standing to her feet, throwing the cigerette down and stubbing it with her shoes.

Naomi always put her cigerette out around Emily.  
She didnt know why she did it. It was just habit.  
Maybe it was a subconcious way of trying to protect Emily.

'Yeah, sorry about that. Katie wouldn't shut up, and my mum caught me trying to leave...'

'No worries. C'mon then, before the sun stops shining' Naomi says before holding her hand out for Emily to take.

Somehow, it was a perfect summery day - Even though it was January.  
They walk hand in hand to the park seeing as they were now out of sight of the Fitch house.

They had walked through the park and narrowly avoid the kids playing football - Emily nearly got a smack to the face a few times.  
Naomi duly responded with an assortment of swear words and threatening to remove their testicles and force feed them to each other.  
It wasnt a nice image.  
They had soon got the picture though, and played football further up the field.

'What about here?' Emily said dragging her feet.

'Keep walking, lazy arse.'

They had since dropped their linked hands as they were in public, and didnt fancy a bunch of hormonal teenage boys shouting lewd comments at them.  
They had learnt that from the first time they tried it.  
Various offers of;  
'Ay up. Fancy a threesome?'  
'Here show us what you do to each other. I ain't wanked off all day.'  
'I bet you wouldn't be gay if you had my cock up your arse.' to which Naomi replied. 'No, but we'd probably be diseased; now fuck off and die.'

Naomi led her further up the field and into a small clearing near a pond.  
The grass was far longer up there meaning noone hardly visits.

Naomi walked a little further and picked up a picnic blanket and a hamper.

'Ta da!' she called...before worrying and checking the food hadn't been stolen.

Luckily it hadn't, and Naomi lay the blanket down.

Not long after the food had been eaten.  
Naomi and her mother had prepared a feast of egg mayonnaise, cheese salad, tuna salad, BLT, and a marmite and honey sandwich just for Emily.  
Both Naomi and Gina felt sick while they made it, but for some reason, Emily adores it.

'Try it.' Emily demanded holding the marmite sandwich infront of Naomi's face.  
'Ew, no. It's disgusting'  
'How do you know?! You've never even tried it.'  
'It's honey and marmite, Em. I don't need to try it to know it'll taste like arse.'  
'For me?' Emily pouted.  
Naomi waited a second to think it through. Sighing, she took the sandwich out of Emily's hands and took a bite through the centre.  
'Well?' Emily asked waiting for Naomi to stop chewing.  
'Not bad actu- ' Naomi gets to her feet and runs to the nearest tree spitting out the evil sandwich concoction.  
Emily sits laughing her head off. 'Take it you didnt like it then?' she says mockingly as she sees the blonde walking back towards her wiping her mouth.  
'Remind me never to kiss you again.' Naomi says taking a large swill of water. 'That was evil.'

'So...apart from throwing up...you had a good day?'  
'Well...not really. I was doing my application for Uni. Just sent it off. I rang Effy and got her to choose for me.'  
Emily laughed. 'Which is your top Uni?'

Naomi sighed.  
She didnt want this conversation to come up.  
She didnt want to find out what Emily had chosen.  
Not like this.

'Um, Manchester is my top.' Naomi said shyly. She was never shy.  
'Really? Me too.' Emily said grinning.  
'Are you kidding?'  
'Not at all. Oh my god. We could be going to the same Uni!!' Emily said bringing Naomi into a tight hug.  
Naomi felt the tears sting her eyes. She couldnt believe it. She couldn't believe Effy had known, and not told her they were going to the same place.  
'One bad point...Katie's going too..but...yay for us!' Emily said childlike. She was ecstatic.

Naomi held onto Emily's delicate frame.  
Her hands being drawn to all aspects of the smaller girls body.  
Emily lifted her face away from Naomi's and looked into the pools of blue.  
Their lips glided and crashed amongst each others.  
The battle for control getting stronger and more heated.  
Naomi pushed harder causing Emily to lie down, and the taller girl to climb on top of her.  
Within seconds, clothes were shed, and hands were everywhere.  
Both girls released sharp moans and gasps at the slightest touch.

'You sure they came this way?' a voice whispered.  
There were two of them.  
They were treading softly, and looking around gingerly.  
One of them stepped on a twig and hesistated to move in case they were nearer than they anticipated.  
They made it over the twig, and turned the next right.

Naomi began kissing Emily's neck, and her lips made its way down past her collorbone down to her breasts.  
She gave each a kiss before sliding her tongue down the space in the middle, causing Emily to shiver relentlessly.  
She sat upwards sitting on the Emily's hips.  
She took Emily's hand and placed it on her damp underwear and made herself reach contact with Emily's own moist area.  
Both girls responded to getting each other off.

The moans were getting louder, and made easy work for the pair to find them.  
The two stood there in shock and watched.  
One of them reached into their pocket and reached out their phone.

They took picture after picture of the girls pleasuring each other.  
They smiled at one another.  
'Mission Complete'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skins or anything I write about.**

**Pairing : Naomily.**

**Note : Sequel to Cupids Arrow.**

Chapter Three; Spin the Truth or Dare

Naomi climbed off Emily's shaking body.  
Both girls were breathless and sweating heavily.

'Wow. Sex outdoors. Never done that before.' Emily said smiling while trying to catch her breath.

Naomi chuckled and lay down on the blanket.

'We should go soon, get ready for Effy's party thing.' Emily said.  
'Yeah, are you going back to yours?' Naomi asked lifting her head to slightly look at Emily.  
'Brought my clothes with me. Okay if I get a shower at yours?' she asked with a cheeky wink.

'Sure. You smell like you need one.' Naomi said picking up her clothes.

'Oi cheeky.' Emily said hitting Naomi with her shirt.

**

They had eventually made it back to Naomi's house.  
The journey back lasted a lot longer as Emily had to keep stopping because of the ants biting her.  
Naomi hadn't anticipated the ants during her picnic planning.  
She certaintly hadn't planned for the impromptu sex either.

Somehow a group of ants had made their way into Emily's tights, and began biting at her legs.  
Emily had to stop to remove her tights on the way back, giving her some odd looks from cars passing by.  
Naomi couldn't help but laugh and apologise over and over.

As they arrived at the house, they were greeted by Gina in the hallway.  
'Oh hello girls. Nice picnic?'  
'Great thanks Mrs....I mean...Gina' she changed after Gina's stern look in her direction.

Gina was aware of Emily and Naomi's relationship following the declaration at the airport.  
She was nothing but happy for her daughter.  
She definately thought of Emily as her own daughter.

Emily's phone buzzed in her pocket against her thigh.  
'change of plan. no party. we're gonna hang out at Effy's house. Bring movies and a pizza. getting weed now.' from Katie.

Emily laughed.  
Naomi looked at her puzzled.  
'Nothing..' she said sticking her tongue out and running up the stairs.  
Naomi followed her with her jaw to the ground  
'Em? Did you just...run? You do excersise now?' she mocked.  
Emily laughed. 'Gotta get those sandwiches off somehow.'  
Naomi winked. 'Thought we already did that earlier.'  
'Hey, cheeky.' Emily said sidling up to Naomi softly grazing her thigh.  
Naomi shivvered at the contact.  
A fire ignited deep in her stomach.  
'Oh. No party tonight. Just us guys, pizza, movies, drink and weed.'

**

Katie and Effy made their way upto an unknown driveway.  
They followed the directions given over the phone by Effy's brother Tony.  
They were to walk to the chippy, and turn the next left, right, left left, right, left right and right.  
They'd made it.  
Effy immediately knew which house it was as Tony had told her that they'd know just which house by the noises being made.  
True to form, Katie recognised the noises, and scrunched up her face.  
'Ew. Who'd have sex that loudly?'  
'You, from what I've been told.' Effy added coldly before making her way upto the door and pressing the button.

Katie stood in shock, and watched the brunette look nervously through the bars covering the glass door.

Finally, a girl opened the door.  
She was covered head to toe in lycra, and held a whip in her hands.  
'We're not open for business for another few hours, love. Although...I could make time for the pair of you right now...' she added with a wink.  
'Ew.' Katie said stupidly without thinking.  
The girl glared at her, and turned back to Effy.  
'So, what you want then, darling?'  
'Here to see Mad.'

The woman stepped back, and allowed Effy in.  
As Katie began to walk in, the girl walked forwards again, her face inches from Katie's.  
'Does this scare you? Are you afraid of me?' she asked softly.  
'N...no.'  
'Good. Come in then.' she said sliding her hand onto Katie's bottom as she walks past.

Katie continued walking clearly uncomfortable.

Effy sat down on the sofa.  
There was a man standing in the corner of the room facing the wall.

'Mad. Theres some girls here to see you. Pretty ones too.' she said shooting a look back down to Katie.

'Girls?' he said turning round.  
He twisted his finger round into his beard and giggled.  
'Pretty girlies.' he said sitting down inbetween them both.

'Now, girls. What can I do for you?' he said casually sliding his hands up both girls legs.  
'Not that. Weed. 3 ounces.' Effy stated.

He stood up, and took a deep breath.  
'Whoa. No no no. Girls. That's a lot. You dont understand how serious this is. The implications. The dangers. The risks.' He said adding far too many S's onto risks.

'We understand. We have the money. Cash in hand. Truth is. You've met my brother. He said you'd look after me...' Effy said innocently.

'He said that, aye? What?'  
'What...what?' Effy asked nervously easily losing track of the conversation.  
'WHAT. WHAT IS HIS NAME. WHAT IS HIS NAME? WHAT IS HIS NAME.' He repeated himself over and over turning back to the wall.  
'Tony. Tone. He's....tall and brown haired. Normally with a guy that wears a hat...smells funny...always looks dirty?'  
'NO BALLS.' he shouted.

Katie flinched and moved further away.  
'No balls didnt pay me. Avoided me. Hurt my feelings.' he said talking about Tony's friend Sid.

'Yeah..Tone says he's sorry about that. Sid's in America now. Far away. Can't hurt you.' Effy said soothingly.  
Katie hadn't got a clue what was happening anymore.

'I'll tell you what. 3 ounces. £200. I'll knock the rest off. IF...' he said spinning on the spot.  
'If...'  
'If...you two kiss. 13 seconds. 13 is my lucky number...lucky numbers, lucky customers. Deal?'  
'Eff...we've got the £300 already...just pay him that.' Katie said getting annoyed that Effy was thinking about it.  
'£100 shopping, Katie.' Effy winked. 'Noone'll have to know. We'll split it. Get something nice?' Effy said trying to pursuade her.  
The thought of shopping had Katie drooling, and seriously considering.  
'WELL? I dont have all day. I'm at work.'  
'What do you do?' Katie asked stupidly.  
'I'm a whore. I'm a pimp. I'm an opportunist.' he said with a manic grin.  
'Oh...that's nice.'

Effy leant forward and caught Katie unawares.  
Her lips brushing Katie's red ones.

Mad stood there grinning, taking in the whole performance.

Katie kissed back, and brushed her tongue against Effy's bottom lip.  
Effy's mouth parted more, and allowed Katie's tongue entrance.

This kiss lasted far longer than 13 seconds.

'I said 13 seconds. That was 34. £300 pounds.' he snapped.  
'WHAT? We kissed for you?' Katie shouted back angrily.  
'I said 13. You lied. Deal's off. £300 or no weed.'

'Ugh, fucking...'  
Effy calmly handed him the money, and was handed a bag in return.  
'Cya.' Effy mumbled.  
'Bye girls. If you fancy putting on another show...'  
'Shove it.' Katie called on her way out interrupting him.

They both made thier way back in silence thinking guilty about what they did.  
As they reached Effy's house they stopped.  
'Don't tell Danny?'  
'Don't tell Freddie?'

**

Emily and Naomi had finally made it to Effy's house.  
They had to add time on for the extra two sex sessions, and following two showers before they managed to prise themselves off of each other.  
They knocked at the door.  
The wait was taking their toll on the girls who were looking at each other, wondering whether to go back home, and finish what they started.  
Unfortunately the door was opened just in time, and the girls were forced to hide their relationship to the majority of the guests.

'Brought some red wine, white white, coupla crates of cider and beer annnnnnnnnnnd my friend Vodka.' Naomi smiled placing the bag down.

Freddie bound in with a Pizza menu.  
'Pick what you want, and me and Cook'll go run get them.'

'I dont want a whole one...share with me, Panda?' Effy suggested.  
'Same, wanna share Ems?' Naomi asked shyly.  
She felt nervous talking to Emily in front of everyone.  
Incase they figured it out.

Emily nodded and smiled. 'Tuna?'  
'Ew, don't insult me.' Naomi said throwing a flipflop at Emily.

'I havent got anyone to share with...so give me a whole one, and you guys can stuff your faces with what I leave.' Katie said.

**  
Soon enough the pizza's had arrived, and the gang were stuffing their faces.  
They were spliffed and bevvied, and in mid movie.

'God, this is so sad.' Emily sobbed onto Pandora's shoulder.  
'Em...it's the Lion King...' Freddie said..confused why she's crying so much.  
'It's just...so sad...Simba's dad's dead...and it was his uncle...and...' she was cut off by her own sobbing.

Naomi wrapped her arm around Emily's waist, and leant her head onto Emily's.

'Spin the bottle.' Effy announced.  
Her mum had bought her the brand new board game version of 'spin the truth or dare.'  
A combination of both games.

The group all murmered and seperated to sit in a circle.  
'Youngest spins first, and we'll go round in age order.' Effy said. 'More fun like that.'  
'So...who's the youngest?' Pandora asked.  
'You are. Spin.'  
Pandora reached over, and flicked the arrow which lead to 'kiss.'  
She span the bottle which aimed at Katie.

Effy couldn't help but laugh at Katie's luck.  
Two girls in one night.

Katie leant forward and gave Pandora a quick kiss on the lips to the wolf whistle of Cook.  
'Now who?' Freddie asked not having the slightest indication of the birthdays of the group.

'Cook's the eldest. Then Fred, then Thomas, then me, then Naomi, then the twinnies, then JJ, then Panda. Everyone remembered?' Effy snapped.

The group looked at each other.

'JJ...just spin.' Naomi said rolling her eyes.  
Truth.

He span the bottle and it aimed at Effy.

'Okay, JJ....are you still a virgin?'  
'uh...well...um...no...bobbins.'

There were a chorus of gasps around the room.  
'He best get a truth again.' Cook called excitedly.

'Alright, youngest twin. Go.' Freddie called. He was also excited by the game.

Emily leant forward and span the arrow.

Dare.

Effy made a 'Ooooh' sound and picked a pile of 'DARE' cards.  
'Pick one.' she said to the youngest Fitch

Emily picked one, and read it aloud.

'Seven minutes of heaven. you and the person to your right must go into a darkened room for 7 minutes alone, and get as intimate as you see fit.'

She paused as she saw who she had sat next to.

'Ey up, Emsy and Blondie.' Cook taunted.

'Easy Cook. It's called a conversation.' Naomi said trying to cover her tracks.

Emily and Naomi stood up, blushing and left the room and entering the broom cupboard in the hall.

**Thanks for reading. (: Review?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skins or anything I write about.**

**Pairing : Naomily.**

**Note : Sequel to Cupids Arrow.**

Chapter Four - Passion

Emily walks into the room gingerly.  
The darkness is surrounding her eyes - she holds her hands out in front of her to avoid crashing into something.  
Naomi follows, and cautiously holds onto Emily's hips trying to find her way into the cupboard.  
It's a tight squeeze; the room is long and thin - one wall is covered with brooms, and a vacuum.

Emily pauses as she hears a loud whurring noise.  
'What the fuck?' she asks nervously.  
Naomi pushes past her carefully, and makes her way down towards the noise.  
She is stopped abruptly when her knees make contact with the noise.  
'Relax Em, it's a washing machine.' Naomi laughs fondling the machine before turning around.

Walking back upto the redhead, Naomi loses her control.  
She wraps her hands in her hair, and pulls the smaller girl into her.  
Their lips crash together, causing Emily to jump a little at the strength of Naomi.  
Naomi's hands are locked onto Emily's hips, pushing Emily closer to her own.  
Emily's hands are tight around Naomi's neck increasing the intensity of the kiss.

Right on cue, Naomi bends her knees slightly, and picks up the girl easily.  
In Naomi's arms, Emily leans down and matches her lips once more to Naomi's.

Without much hassle Emily is thrown onto the washing machine.  
Naomi, creating a space for herself; stands inbetween the smaller girl's legs.

The vibrations from the machine are spurring Emily on.  
She pulls Naomi by the necklace, and once again is kissing her passionately.  
Pulling back, she feels Naomi's hands on the rim of her top, pulling it with one easy motion.  
Naomi drops the top behind her, and allows her hands to swam over the redhead's body.

She removs Emily's bra with ease; making light work of the clasp.  
Her hands grasp the small mounds in front of her, and rolled her nipples inbetween her thumb and her index finger.

Emily throws her head back, and moaned at the contact.  
Naomi revels in hearing Emily call for her.  
She loves the fact that she was the only one allowed to make Emily feel like that.

Emily, controlled by urgency and desire, takes the first move, and unbuttons Naomi's trousers.  
Sliding her hand down with ease, she feels the moisture against Naomi's underwear.  
'Fuck...you're...so wet.' she said panting as Naomi was still making her breathless.  
Naomi's fingers and thumb are removed and replaced with her mouth, her tongue making patterns all over Emily's throbbing bud.  
'Yeah.' Naomi replies muttering against Emily's breast.

She manages to pull herself away, and looked at the half naked girl before her, obviously, savouring the sight before her.  
'God, Em. You're so sexy.' she says lifting herself up onto the washing machine.

Emily's hands manage to slide Naomi's trousers off, and they too are thrown onto the ever growing clothes pile on the floor.  
Naomi pecks Emily's lips before sliding down to her jawline, placing fairy kisses all the way across to her ear.  
She took a lobe in between her lips, and managed to sound one light moan into the redheads ear.

Kissing down to her clavicle, Naomi slides her tongue down between the gap in between her breasts.  
Working her way down Emily's body, she lifts Emily's skirt upwards baring Emily's thighs.  
Naomi finds herself in the familiar position and that famous question.  
Fingers or tongue.

Peeling her lacy red underwear down, Naomi's greeted by the sight of Emily's glistening area.  
She lets out a small smile before shortening the distance with her face.  
Savouring the taste she allowed herself a few short licks to keep Emily on the edge.

Emily leans forward and takes a long look at Naomi before nodding.  
Her face is full of lust and wanting.

Naomi follows her command, and slips one finger slowly inside.  
With each thrust, she pushes the finger in deeper and deeper until Emily's hips begin to work with her.

Naomi takes her free hand and places it on her underwear.  
Feeling the damp material underneath her fingers seems to spur her on.

She slips another finger inside Emily and felt her clench around her own fingers.  
Looking up, she delighted in seeing the pleasure firmly etched on the redheads face.

Emily stretches her arms back, leaning on the wall for support.  
Naomi guides her fingers deep inside, and moves them around.  
The blonde knows off by heart where her fingers need to be in order for Emily to lose control.  
She finds her G spot with ease, and continues to thrust back and forth, hitting the same spot everytime.

Naomi knows Emily isn't far from release.

'Ready or not, here we come.' They hear from outside the door.  
Naomi dived forward covering Emily's mouth with her free hand.  
That last sudden movement seemed to be the charm.  
As if by comical coincidences, Emily releases, there and then.

That truely was seven minutes in heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skins or anything I write about.**

**Pairing : Naomily.**

**Note : Sequel to Cupids Arrow.**

Chapter Five – Going Public

'Fuck me, kids!' Cook announced standing in the doorway.

His eyes were almost bulging out of his head.

He dropped his hand to his crotch. 'Getting a semi here...'

He looked around at the surroundings.

It was pretty dark in there, but it was easy to figure out what the pair had been doing prior to his arrival.

Emily was still lying on the washing machine, her thighs still wrapped firmly around Naomi's waist.

Her breathing was slowly becoming back to normal.

Her face was flushed and sweaty.

She threw her hands to her face and sighed loudly.

Why did Cook have to find them?

Why now?

Why did they let it get so far?

Naomi had since bent down to pull her trousers up from around her ankles and passed Emily's clothes to her.

She stood in front of the smaller girl protecting her from Cook's prying eyes.

Lucky she did, as Cook was definitely getting off on it.

He was still standing there in the doorway watching the girls every action.

He turned behind him, and laughed.

'What's up?' Freddie said walking to Cook's side. 'Jesus.' He muttered.

He too couldn't control where he was placing his eyes.

'Wow…' he allowed himself to whisper to Cook when Naomi wasn't looking.

A little too loudly it seems as Naomi quickly got pissed off with the pair of them.

'Do you have to stand there leering? Fuck off.' She growled, shooing them with her hands.

Cook did nothing but laugh. He was eventually dragged away by Freddie, back into the living room.

'Never guess what we just saw, guys.' Cook said giggling to himself.

'Cook…shut up…' Freddie said trying to get his friend to be quiet.

'No, Freds. It's important, this…turns out, Fitchy and Blondie were getting it on in there. Just saw the whole charade.' Cook says proudly.

'What?' Pandora says, spitting out her pizza.

Effy rolls her eyes, and lights up another spliff.

'What did Em and Naomi, do?' Pandora asked innocently.

Emily and Naomi walk out hand in hand.

The tension is unbearable.

The gang is staring at them.

Katie looks helpless.

She wants to help. You can tell.

She just doesn't know what to say.

Effy looks around at the gang, and grunts at them.

'For fucks sakes, guys. It's no different to me and Freddie dating. Get over it.'

Emily smiles at Effy and tightens her grip on Naomi's hand.

Naomi's obviously uncomfortable.

She's staring at the floor and biting her lip.

'Wait. They're dating? Like…girl and girl…type of dating…'

'Yes, Pandora' Emily said matter of factly

'How do you….y'know…do it.'

'Very well, thanks for asking.' Emily said sighing.

'Can I watch, sometime girls?' Cook asked stupidly.

'Go fuck yourself, Cook.' Naomi spat; loosening her grip on Emily's hand and walks to the front door.

'Naomi, wait.' Emily said running after her.

'Why should it matter, Cook. It is love. Love doesn't care about gender. You can't control who you fall for.'

Effy looks down to the ground keeping her eyes firmly from Freddie

They've been dating for a year and a half.

She's still not managed to muster up the strength to tell him, she doesn't feel the same.

He's just convenient.

He's a nice guy, and a good fuck.

She just doesn't love him.

Effy jumps as the door slams shut.

Freddie sits himself beside her, and kisses her forehead.

'Love is love.' He mutters into her ear.

'Wait, wait…wait. Katiekins, why aren't you more shocked about this?' Cook asked.

'I already knew.' She said taking a gulp from the vodka bottle firmly placed into her hands.

'What the fuck, Katie. You hate Naomi.'

'I did.'

'What changed?'

'I saw how happy she made Em. However much I hated her, she means a lot to Em, and Em means a lot to me. So I'm gonna try.'

*

'Nay…wait.' Emily cries running after Naomi. 'Naomi.'

Naomi continues running, but stops after hearing the hurt in Emily's voice.

'It's out now…you said you didn't care if people knew…'

'I don't care…but…I wanted to tell people. Not him. He makes it out to be so…wrong and dirty…and…'

Emily responds by placing her finger on Naomi's mouth to shush her.

'Does it feel wrong to you? Does being with me feel dirty to you?' Emily asked quietly.

'No…'

'Then fuck what Cook thinks, what Freddie, and JJ and Thomas and Pandora think.'

Naomi looks deep into the chocolate brown windows into Emily's soul.

The chocolate eyes which were now watering

'It's not just Cook though, is it?'

Naomi said after what seems like an eternity.

'Your parents…your family…They won't like it…'

'They'll have to deal with it. I don't care. I'm with you, I love you.'

'EMILY' Emily turned round to search for the source of the voice.

'Katie?' she whispered.

Katie came running down the road, fast as her legs could take her.

'Em…we need to go home.' She said panting as she reached the couple.

Naomi was half in tears at this point.

'Sorry, Naomi…it's really important…'

Katie took Emily's hand and began to walk off, pulling her behind her.

'Katie wait...' Emily said pulling her hand away and looking back at Naomi.

'What's going on?'

'Mum rang. She wants us home now...wouldn't say why.'

'Ugh…wait.' Emily walked back to Naomi, heavy heartedly. 'Sorry…'

'So, am I.' Naomi said still looking at the floor. 'Ring me when you can…'

Naomi said turning to walk away.

'Wait, wait.' Emily responded with a soft kiss on the lips. 'Come with us.'

'No…it's important, she wont want me there…'

'If it's really important, you can wait in our room. Come on.' Emily said swinging Naomi's hand around. 'Please…for me?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skins or anything I write about.**

**Pairing : Naomily.**

**Note : Sequel to Cupids Arrow.**

Chapter Six – Denial

The walk to Emily's house was far more nerve wracking than Naomi had realised.

Katie was rushing on ahead.

Emily was hand in hand with Naomi, but the smaller girl was rushing too; pulling Naomi's hand with her.

Emily dropped Naomi's hand as she approached her house.

She let out a deep sigh, and made for the front door, Katie was now opening with her keys.

Naomi's heart was pounding her chest.

She didn't know why she came with them.

Maybe, she just wasn't ready to say goodbye to Emily for the night yet.

The first thing Naomi noticed was the silence.

You could hear a pin drop in the house.

Katie opened the door to the right, and walked in.

Emily and Naomi followed them.

Rob was sitting on the three piece suit.

His hands in his lap and his face solemnly looking at the girls.

James was on the other sofa.

His chin was on his hand and he was looking utterly miserable.

He didn't even bother to acknowledge that the girls had arrived.

All three girls hovered in the doorway, all unsure what to say.

Rob broke the silence first making the others jump.

'She's in the kitchen.' He said with a nod to his right. 'You two stay in here.' He said motioning to Katie and Naomi.

Emily bit her lip, and walked gingerly to the door.

She held her hand out momentarily above the door handle.

She took a moment to compose herself before opening the kitchen door, and closing it behind her.

She hovered near the door.

Her mother was in the sink, washing up the dishes from their dinner.

She placed the last plate down onto the draining board, and carefully took off her bubble covered rubber gloves.

She looked stern, and Emily felt tiny in comparison.

Jenna let out a sigh, and sat herself down at the kitchen table.

She nodded at the chair, and informed Emily to sit down in front of her.

She reached her hand into her pocket, and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

She carefully unfolded it, and placed it on the table in front of Emily.

Her eyes could only widen as she saw what was on the piece of paper.

Feeling embarrassed, she stood up sharply – making the chair squeak on the wooden floor.

'Where did you get this?'

She didn't care if her mother knew. She knew she couldn't get her way out of this.

She has proof.

How much could you deny being gay when your legs are wrapped around another girls neck.

'That doesn't matter. Explain to me what the hell this is.'

'What the hell do you think it look like?'

'Don't talk to me like that, young lady. How dare you violate my trust like that?'

'Violate your trust? What are you talking about?'

'You, being one of those…how dare you.'

'One of those? You mean a lesbian, mum?'

Their voices were raised.

Emily was a quiet girl with her friends and at school, but now, she could give as well as she got.

'You are not a lesbian. That girl is no bad for you. You just have to look at what road she lives in to know that. She's a bad influence on you. You're not to see her anymore.'

Naomi flinched as she heard Jenna's remark.

Katie looked across and gave her a sympathetic look.

Naomi bit her lip and decided whether to stay or go.

'WHAT? You can't stop me. She's my girlfriend, mum.'

'Not anymore.'

'Ugh, I'm not listening to this, mum. You can't stop me. You can't stop us.'

'Don't even think about leaving this house Emily. You're grounded until further notice.

'Alright…I won't leave. I'll just go upstairs with my girlfriend, mother dearest.' Emily says smirking at her cringing mother. 'Oh and also...she's in the next room. Don't forget to say hello.'

Emily walked towards the door and opened it walking into the other room.

The atmosphere was uncomfortable to say at the least.

Emily didn't care.

She just wanted to get out of her mothers way, and spend some time with Naomi.

That was the plan.

But Naomi had already left…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skins or anything I write about.**

**Pairing : Naomily.**

**Note : Sequel to Cupids Arrow.**

Chapter Seven – Fight.

34 missed calls.

Naomi throws her phone down, and covers her face with her pillow.

'Why, God, why.'

Its morning and Naomi still hasn't recovered from the night before.

Jenna's harsh words were still ringing in her head.

'**She's bad for you.'**

'Well, that's a lie for a start'. Naomi told herself.

Emily had grown in leaps and bounds since Naomi.

Anyone could see that.

Just look at the way she responded to Jenna last night.

'The old Emily wouldn't have the guts to fight back.

She'd have lie down and taken it.

But now she'll fight for what she believes in; me.

I hope that's a little bit down to me.

Maybe my feistiness has rubbed off on her.'

35 missed calls.

Naomi still couldn't bring herself to talk to Emily though.

It wasn't Emily's fault.

Not in the slightest.

But something is holding Naomi back.

'Maybe Emily and I are perfect for each other.

Maybe we do belong.

But I can't take her from her family.

I can't take her family from her…'

36 missed calls.

Naomi sighs, and mumbles under her pillow.

Reluctantly she reaches her hand down, and fingers the buttons.

'What?' she mumbled down the phone before realising she's holding it upside down.

'Naomi…'

'Emily…' she rebutted

'I'm sorry about my mum.'

'Don't be…'

'Are we okay…?'

'Sure…'

'Naomi…'

'Emily, we're fine. Talk to you at college.'

Naomi hangs up rather hastily, and isn't entirely sure why.

Lying back down on her bed she thinks yesterday through.

'What am I doing?' she mutters.

'So, I'm playing the hero, and not letting her lose her family to avoid upsetting her…but they don't mind about her being upset about losing me…that's a fucking joke.'

She dives out of bed and picks up the cleanest pair of clothes from her floor, and runs to the bathroom.

Grabbing an apple, and her shoes, Naomi runs out of the door, and down the street.

A good 15 minutes later, Naomi arrives at her destination out of breath, and rather tired.

She knocks on the door and looks nervously.

The door opens and those familiar brown eyes glare back at her.

The cheeky smile playing on her lips.

'Hey, Ef.' Naomi smiles.

'It's half seven, Naomi. What the fuck?'

'Wanted to chat. Got time?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skins or anything I write about.**

**Pairing : Naomily.**

**Note : Sequel to Cupids Arrow.**

Chapter Eight – A few words of truth.

'Why are you just taking this? She's your girlfriend. You should be fighting for her, Naomi.'

Effy was lying in her bed surrounded by her duvet; a yawn passes her lips.

Naomi was perched on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs beneath her.

'It's her family, Ef. I don't want to fuck this up.'

'Do you think you're worth fighting for?'

'Of course…but…'

'There's no but, Naomi. You guys deserve this.'

'There's no way her mother would allow this, Effy!'

Naomi sighed agitated and throws her head back.

'Then don't let her allow it. It's you and Emily, Naomi. That's it.'

'How do I fix it then?'

'You could go and try and talk to her mum…or…just see Emily anyway…I know which I'd choose…not saying that my choice is the best idea.'

'Right' Naomi climbs to her feet. 'See you at college.'

The door slams suddenly behind her causing Effy to jump.

She sits there in silence.

A sudden smirk plays on her lips.

She's feeling a brand new feeling.

A feeling she forces herself not to feel.

Effy Stonem is happy.

--

Naomi walks briskly down the road.

A tear or two roll down her face.

She doesn't know what to say; or how to react from these feelings taking over her body.

Even if this plan is even going to work.

Maybe a rational conversation would help.

Jenna wasn't the easiest person in the world to talk to.

But maybe she would be reasonable.

It is her own daughter's happiness after all…

In her own opinion, Naomi has no choice.

She's in love.

What's the point in love if you're just going to let it go to waste?

'You'll never know if you never try.' She mumbles under her breath.

Before she knew it she was at the house, and walking up the drive.

'Here goes nothing...'

Naomi knocks on the door twice.

The door opens and the redhead stands at the door.

She lets out a broad smile.

'Naomi.'

'Katie.'

'Glad you're here. Em's had a face like a smacked arse all night.'

'I'm here to see your mother, actually.'

'Not the best idea…'

James comes bounding from the living room and runs up the stairs.

He makes his way back down as he sees who is at the door.

'You're a lesbian. Is it true that lesbian fannies close up, cus nothing ever goes in there…that's what Gordon says…'

'Uhh.' Naomi turns a slight shade of red.

Judging from the other day, Emily certainly hadn't closed up…

'James. Upstairs. Gordon's a twat. Get ready for school.'

James did as he was told and ran upstairs.

He knows better than to ignore Katie.

She's scary at the best of times.

'Sure you want to do this, Naomikins?' Katie asked; giving Naomi a way out.

'I have to.' Naomi sighed scratching her arm.

She has a red rash to show for her nerves.

'Come in then.'

Katie stepped aside and allowed Naomi to pass; closing the door behind her.

Naomi walked into the door to the right, and looked around.

She could see Jenna and Emily in the kitchen.

They were avoiding each other.

Not a word is spoken between the pair.

Emily was pouring herself some cereal.

God, she looks so beautiful.

This helps Naomi continue on her journey.

Katie passes her, and walks towards the kitchen.

'Come on then, Nay.' Katie offers supportively.

As they get closer, Emily sees her girlfriend in the next room.

She throws down the cereal box, and bounds into her.

'God, Naomi.' She throws her arms around her, and greets her with a passionate kiss to the lips.

Naomi returns the favour and kisses her back.

'What the hell. How dare you enter my house? Get the hell out now.' A loud voice boomed from the kitchen.

'Actually, I'm here to see you…' Naomi says looking deep into Jenna's eyes.

They're the exact same shade as Emily's.

'What makes you think I want to talk you?'

'I think you'd be interested in what I have to say.'

Emily looks nervous, and clings onto Naomi's hand.

Naomi pecks Emily's lips, and whispers for her to go upstairs.

'What…no, I'll stay.'

'Em's, me and your mum need to talk. It's alright...'

Emily looked back and forth between her mother and her girlfriend before taking Katie's hand upstairs.

The door closes behind them.

'It's now or never' Naomi thought.

Naomi sat down on the sofa to her left and nodded at Jenna to sit down.

She was still shooting daggers at Naomi.

This would be harder than she thought.

'Look…I love Emily. And she loves me. This isn't a fling, and I swear, I don't want to hurt her. That's the last thing I want. That's why I'm here. Making her choose between us would kill her. But, I know for a fact, she'd choose me. Everytime.' Naomi gives a slightly menacing glare.

'Don't flatter yourself.'

'Have you noticed how happy, how confident she's been in the past few eight months or so? See. We've been together for 8 months now. And she's completely different, and that's a good thing. We've been dating for 8 months, and you've only just found out…You're supposed to be her mother. You're supposed to tell, you're supposed to care.'

'I do care.'

'Then act like it. Maybe, actually be a mother to her and not care about her sexuality. She's your daughter…'

'She's not gay.'

'Yes, Jenna. She is. Even if I wasn't around; if we hadn't have fell in love, Emily would still be gay. I didn't make her like this. She already was. I just taught her not to be afraid of it; afraid of herself. Love her for who she is.'

'I do love her.'

'Then sort this out. Because, I promise Emily would always choose me; always. But I don't want her to. I don't want her to have to choose; to have to suffer, and lose everyone; to lose her father, to lose Katie and James, just because you couldn't accept it. Do you really want your family to be broken up because of you?'

'It won't be because of me. It's your entire fault this is happening.'

'It's my fault? It's my fault for falling in love with your daughter? For realising what an amazing, special, beautiful woman she is?'

'It's not love. You've manipulated her. Emily just wants to be loved. And you've made her feel like she is.'

'Look. If I wasn't in the picture…you'd still be in this exact situation. Someone else would have fallen for her. And you'd still be denying it?

'I…I don't know.'

'I've said what I had to say. This is your choice. Save your family, or live in your own ignorant bubble. Like I said. This isn't just about you and me. It's about Emily, and Katie, and James and Rob too.'

Naomi got to her feet, and walked to the closed door.

'Wait.'

Naomi turned on her heel and was met by Jenna's teary face looking back at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine;**

**Disclaimer : I'm 19, and I live at home. I OWN NOTHING.**

**Pairing : Naomily. :) **

**Author : Me!**

Naomi lay on her bed. Her mind overly preoccupied by the events of earlier today.

She had decided to bunk college and took the day off instead; she had far too much trauma already.

Naomi blinked as she felt the familiar set of hands around her waist.

'Hey, sleepyhead.' She said moving into the cuddle.

'Hi.'

Hi was the only response she could get from the yawning girl.

Naomi knew better than to push. Emily wasn't the best morning person; it's 8pm, but she still daren't risk it.

Emily leant across and rested her head on the taller girls chest; her heart pounding in her ear.

She loved to feel the girls' heart beating. She knew she still had that affect on her. Emily knew she could still make Naomi's heart race.

It's a good feeling.

'Do you think my mum'll be okay?' Emily questioned after eventually waking up.

'Yeah…I think so. She just needs time.' Naomi said calmly.

**

'_Wait.' Jenna asked as Naomi headed for the door._

_Naomi let out a sigh and turned to face her._

_Jenna's eyes were a pool of tears._

'_Please don't take her from me.' She muttered._

_She mumbled another few words but she was crying too much for Naomi to understand._

'_I'm not taking her…' Naomi said, herself getting upset by the emotion shown by the previously stern woman._

'_She's my little girl.'_

'_She'll always be your little girl. I'm not taking her…'_

_Jenna didn't reply. Her sobs were taking away the few words that were forming in her mouth._

'_I love her. I know it's hard for you to accept. But I really do. '_

'_I know…and…I know that she loves you too…I just…I don't want this for her…'_

_Naomi looked down at her shoes before biting her lip._

'_I don't want this for her either…I don't like the thought of this causing everyone she loves, so much pain. But…this is who she is…and this is what she wants.'_

'_I know…'_

'_Please accept this. Accept her, and accept our love. If you can't do it for me, then at least do it for Ems. She deserves this.'_

_Jenna fell to the floor on her knees, and cupped her head in her hands._

_Her crying became louder and louder, and Naomi couldnt resist placing a hand on her shoulder._

'_What's that?' Emily asked Katie, in her bedroom._

'_Crying?' Katie's face painting a picture of shock._

'_It can't be…its Mum and Naomi. Neither of them cries…'_

'_Should we go down?'_

'_Yeah…'_

_The twins creep down the stairs. _

_Almost as quietly as they do on Christmas Eve to try and catch their parents out._

_After 17 years, they've still not managed it._

_Maybe it's a good thing. As much as they both would deny it, they love Christmas too much._

_The only part of their innocence left intact._

_Katie pressed her ear to the door and listened_

_The crying had quietened since they had come down, but it was still audible._

'_Please, don't cry.' Naomi begged; herself almost in tears._

'_It's mum' Katie mouthed to Emily._

_Katie opened the door, and she and Emily walked in._

_Katie crouched to the floor and gives Jenna a much needed hug._

_Emily stood there in shock. Not knowing how to react._

_Naomi walked up to her and wrapped her arm around her firmly._

_Jenna's face lifted up, and caught the two girls._

_She blinks the tears out of her eyes, and her mouth opened and closed frequently._

_She was trying her hardest to say something, but couldn't bring herself to._

_And then she did_

'_I accept.' She said before starting to cry again._

'_What?' Emily asked confused._

'_You're gay. You're in love…I accept it.' _

_Katie rubbed Jenna's back, and comforted her as best she could._

'_Mum, if you're this upset, you obviously don't.'_

'_No…I'm not crying because of that…'_

'_Then why are you crying?'_

'_Because, a lot of what Naomi said is the truth, and it's finally hit home...'_

_Noone responded. _

'_I'm not a good mother to you both. Yes, I clean, cook and wash your clothes…but...I'm not here for you…I'm too busy with my job, or with James…and I don't give you the attention you both deserve.'_

'_Mum, that's not true.' Katie said, attempting to salvage her mother's pride.'_

'_If I was really a good mother then you'd have been able to tell me without sneaking around, and then James and Gordon wouldn't have taken those photos of you both in the park…'_

'_James took them?' Emily asked angrily._

'_Well…yes, but don't be hard on him he was only trying to…'_

'_Fuck that.' Emily said storming out of the room. 'JAMES'_

_She charged upstairs and threw his door open._

'_What the fuck is your problem. Why did you follow us, and why the FUCK would you take pictures, you sick little fucking perv.'_

'_Gordon says…'_

'_Fuck off with Gordon, James. Can't you fucking think for yourself?'_

'_I'm sorry, I…'_

'_Did you not fucking think how upset mum would be? Or is that it? You wanted more attention, so you make us all look bad?'_

'_No…it's not that…'_

'_You don't get enough thrills against the bathroom door when you perv on us, now you have to take pictures of us having sex too?'_

'_I didn't do it because of that. Gordon did…but I had my own reasons…'_

'_Come on then, asshat. What's your fucking motive?'_

'_I didn't like everyone knowing but mum. It made me feel bad for her. I thought, if she found out from the pictures, she'd have to believe it. I knew if you'd tell her. She'd call you a liar, and deny it. I was trying to help.'_

'_What do you mean everyone but mum? You knew?'_

'_Yes. It's obvious. Plus, I know about your secret meeting place.'_

'_What meeting place?'_

'_The bush down the road…I've seen you kissing there for months.'_

_Emily looked at James dumfounded._

'_Gordon lives on the corner…I was at his house, and he saw you…so we watched and then…you started kissing that girl…so whenever you said you were going out…I'd go around to Gordons…'_

'_To see me kissing Naomi? Your own sister?'_

'_No…I wasn't doing it cus of that…I just…I needed to see if it was real. Gordon was perving but I swear I wasn't.'_

'_Why did you keep it a secret?'_

'_Because, you're my sister and although you're a bitch sometimes. You're also pretty cool the others.'_

'_Why didn't Gordon tell? His sister is in my year at college.'_

'_Told him not to. I gave him all of my pokemon cards to bribe him.'_

'_James…fucking hell, you love your pokemon cards.'_

'_Yeah…love you more though.' He said moping._

'_Ugh, come here you arse.' Emily said bringing him into a hug._

_He hugged back his sister strongly._

'_Right, downstairs. I know you were only trying to help, but you've got some apologising to do.'_

_James sighed and ran downstairs._

_Jenna was now on the sofa sat next to Naomi._

_They were hand in hand._

'_I promise. I'll take care of her…' Emily heard Naomi whisper as she entered the room._

'_I'm sorry for taking the photos. I was only trying to help…'_

'_I know James.' Jenna said with a sob._

'_I'm sorry, Naomi.' James said with a frown._

'_No worries mate. Everything's alright now.' Naomi offered a rare smile to the boy._

_Emily sat down the other side of Jenna and took her other hand._

_**_

'It's all gonna be alright, Em' Naomi said waking Emily up from her daydream.

'I know…It's gonna be easier soon. We'll be at Uni, and won't have to deal with all of this.' Emily smiles.

'I know. Exam results soon.'

'Couple of months, and we'll be gone from here.'

'I can't wait.'

**REVIEW, PLS. The more reviews I get the more I'll write. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer! : I don't own anything!**

**Notes! Thank you all for being so patient! I've been a bit clogged up in my head for a while but I'm finally back (I hope!) **

**Thanks for being so supportive, and waiting for the new chapter! I hope I don't disappoint!**

**This chapter is mainly a filler chapter.**

**Contains lots of fluff and smut. =]**

**Chapter 10**

"Nai. Where are we?" Emily asked bemused as Naomi directs her.

"I told you! It's a surprise. Now stop moaning and keep walking!" Naomi said cheerfully with a slap to Emily's behind.

Emily flinched and giggled.

Naomi took the lead and reached behind her for Emily's hand swinging it back and forth.

"Well tell me at least what I've done to deserve such a surprise?!" Emily called as she's being dragged.

"I don't know…It's a thank you for that lap dance last night…" Naomi said smirking. Enjoying not having to even attempt to keep a straight face due to Emily's blindfold.

"Naomi! I've said I'm sorry! I didn't mean to smack you in the face…Katie said it'd be sexy."

"Emsy, smacking me in the face with your bra strap isn't really a turn on."

"It just pinged! I'm sorry okay!!" Emily says trying to defend herself.

Naomi laughed at Emily's reaction and subsequently missed spotting the rock in her path resulting in sending both her and Naomi flying to the floor.

"Shit" She said laughing and rubbing her knee.

"Fucking hell, Naomi. What the fuck. That really hurt." Emily said clearly not impressed

"I tripped. Sorry….no Ems wait…" Naomi begged as she saw the smaller girl peeling off the blindfold.

"Oh my god." Emily squeeled clearly excited.

"Thought we could make a day of it."

Emily bounded forward and gives Naomi a kiss and a cuddle to show her appreciation.

They were back at the lake.

Further along the lakeside there was a picnic hamper, blanket and a nice bottle of red wine.

Emily ran to the picnic and was literally bouncing up and down not being able to contain her own excitement.

"Wait…Katie said it'd be sexy? You talk to your sister about us…about our sex life!?" Naomi offers a slight perplexed chortle.

"Well…I just…asked her how to…"

"How to what, Ems?" Naomi asked sparking up her cigarette

"How to be sexy for you." Emily mutters. She hoped Naomi hadn't heard but she heard too well.

"Emsy…you couldn't be anymore sexier to me. You're amazing. Gorgeous. Wonderful.

You don't need to give me a lap dance to want you. I want you every day of my life. Every minute."

"So…you don't want anymore lap dances then?" She asked cheekily.

"Well I didn't say that!" Naomi said pulling the redhead down on top of her.

Both girls fall down with a clump before Naomi puts her cigarette out on the floor.

They surrender to a fit of laughter before noticing the space between them getting smaller and smaller.

They sit in silence admiring each other.

Each others face.

Their beauty.

They both lean in at the same time, and their lips meet instantaneously.

It starts off as tiny little kisses.

Little pecks on the lips.

The pecks get longer, and wetter, and deeper and faster.

Harder to control.

Their hands start wandering.

Bodies shaking.

Tension building.

"Wow."

Emily is the first to break apart.

Naomi seemed not to allow her at first – pulling her back roughly into the kiss.

Missing the feel and taste of the smaller girls lips.

"So." Emily adds with a peck to Naomi's lips.

"About that lap dance…" she adds with a smirk and a kiss to the blondes' forehead.

"Yeah…" Naomi seemed mesmerised as the smaller girl stands back to her feet.

"You still want it?" she asked leaning over the blonde and whispering seductively in her ear.

The feel of her hot breath on her ear seems enough to make her orgasm at that very second.

She struggled to make a sentence.

"Uohoh yeah" Naomi said swallowing the excess of moisture that had arrived in her mouth.

God, why was Emily so sexy.

Naomi scolds herself for having no power when it comes to Emily.

None at all.

"Where do you want me to start?"

Emily asks her voice growing huskier at the sight of Naomi's obvious arousal.

She loves having this effect on Naomi.

She bites her lip to stop herself from giggling.

Naomi's eyes wander from a brief second before stopping on Emily's chest.

Emily noticed Naomi's actions, and began to unbutton her top clasp on her shirt.

The blonde; eager to see, has to bite her lip from anticipation.

She's seen Emily naked many times before but it always feels like the first time.

Her mouth waters at the sight of Emily's neck being on show.

Her skin shining in the sun.

She imagines her lips on her skin.

Her tongue trailing down Emily's neck.

Nipping at her collarbone leaving her mark.

Emily, noticing the effect she's having on Naomi leans forward and places a kiss on her lips before straddling her lap.

She leans up close and personal into Naomi.

Emily's chest only centimetres from Naomi's face.

Naomi's heart pounding in her chest.

Her lips were dry and bleeding from where she was trying to contain herself.

Where she was trying to stop herself calling the redheads name.

Emily slowly unclasps the next few buttons.

Her cleavage gradually becoming on show.

"Oh wow." Naomi manages to utter out at seeing the first glimpse at the redheads red lacy bra.

Just as Naomi was about to make a move, Emily stands back to her feet.

"Not yet" Emily laughs as sees how frustrated Naomi is getting.

She leaves the last few buttons on her shirt and begins to sway her hips.

She licks her lips, and gives Naomi one look of desire which unravels the taller girl.

Emily placed her hands either side of her shirt and pulled sharply.

Buttons pinging everywhere.

She pulls apart her shirt, and throws it roughly on the floor.

She kicks off her shoes, and slips her skirt down her legs.

The material sliding ever so easily against the silkiness of Emily's legs.

The silkiness Naomi would soon be savouring.

Naomi briefly chokes on the excess of saliva building up in her mouth and splutters slightly.

Though not once taking her eyes off of Emily.

"New underwear?" Naomi asked with a cheeky grin referring to the matching set of red lacy underwear.

"You bought them."

"I did? When?"

"Yesterday."

"I wasn't with you yesterday."

"No, but your credit card was."

Emily gives Naomi a quick smirk before climbing aboard the highly aroused girl.

"No touching!" Emily commands before continuing her work.

Emily really loved being in control.

Naomi loved her being in control.

Naomi leans back on her hands – The only way she can ensure she'd keep her hands to herself!

Within seconds Naomi had given up, and began nipping at Emily's neck.

Soon enough they were in a passionate clinch, and clothes were easily being shed.

*

"So. Did I pass?"

"Definitely one of the top 20 lap dances I've ever had."

Emily chuckles. "Just how many have you had, Campbell?"

"One."

Emily laughs and snuggles up to her lover.

"Do you know what?"

"What, Nai?"

"I've never been so thankful to Katie before."


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Second Chances

Author: Skuzzeh

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the fingers I write this with…

Rating: Swearing.

A/N: Bit of a little chapter. I didn't want to write too much because it hurt far too much to write! Also it's mainly dialogue…don't know how that changes the dynamic. Let me know what you think.

Second Chances – Chapter 11

"I don't believe this…" Emily says slowly pulling her clothes out of her wardrobe getting ready to pack for university.

"It's only 9 months, Em." Naomi pleads trying to calm the girl down.

Emily looks across and sighs at the blonde haired girl.

"You were meant to going with me, Nai. It was meant to be a clean slate."

"I know, and it will be. I just have to redo the year, and I'll be with you next year, and then we can start again."

They had their exam results only the week before.

Emily had aced her exams. Got the results she needed and was off to Uni.

Naomi on the other hand, wasn't.

Emily sighs and throws the rest of her clothes onto the floor.

Naomi doesn't bother to say a word. She's learnt from past experiences that it's better to let a Fitch get over a bad mood by herself.

She sits herself on the bed and watches the redhead pack, albeit whilst huffing and stomping around.

"Em, we'll still see each other all the time…" she decides to say after a few minutes.

"I don't know if you realise Naomi, but Manchester is nowhere near Bristol. How the fuck are we going to see each other?"

"I can visit; you'll come home at the weekends, right? And in between then, we'll ring every night and….email and you can keep me updated on Facebook and Twitter and we'll web cam. It's doable, Emsy."

"Whatever." She sulks pushing the lid down of the suitcase and leaning on it trying to shut it up. And failing.

"Here let me." Naomi offers climbing off from the bed.

"No. Just…go Naomi. I don't need your help."

"Ems…come on…it's going to be okay."

"No, Naomi." Emily shouts throwing the suitcase down, the contents opening and spilling out back over the floor.

"It's not. How is it going to be okay?"

"Ems, you're over reacting." Naomi says calmly, hoping to not provoke the girl getting more and more angrier by the second.

"Over reacting?! Over fucking reacting? At least I am reacting, Nai. You're acting like you don't give a shit that we're going to be apart."

"You're being stupid. Of course I give a shit."

"Oh. So now I'm stupid am I?"

"Oh for fucks sake. Stop trying to cause an argument."

"Oh whatever Naomi. You're happy I'm going right. You can go back to being a straight girl while I'm away right? Stop feeling like such a freak?"

"What the hell, Em? Since when have I ever thought or even cared about what people think about me."

"Oh just fuck off, Naomi."

"Fine. I will"

The door slams and the tears fall.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Second Chances

Author: tommykayketchup

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: I don't know the ratings system much. It contains a few naughty words.

A/N: I'm sorry. This chapter is 1) necessary, 2) to combat my own selfish needs

Chapter 12; Tabula Rasa

What the hell was last night about? I need to talk to Emily to clear this up; but not until she rings me first. She was the one that threw her dummy out. Fucking over reaction or what?

Of course I'm going to miss her, but we could still see each other all the time. I just don't understand why she was being such an arse about it.

It's not like its forever. Its 9 months. I only have to redo year 13, and I'll be back with her. We'll be together in fucking Manchester.

She fingers her mobile a few times. Types in the number and erases it. Back and forth, back and forth.

She settles on a number, and holds the phone to her ear.

"Eff…come round…"

*******

"Crap, crap, crap, bollocks, crap, crap, shit, bollocks and more crap."

Fucks sake; why is there never anything fucking decent on the TV? It's all fucking full of crap, and repeats shown years ago, of said crap.

"Fucks sake, Em. Chill out yeah." Katie cries as she becomes a victim of a flying television remote. "Take it she's not rang you yet?"

"Well, duh." Emily scowls. "I don't expect her to. I was a cunt to her."

"Then you ring her?"

"No…"

"God, Em - you're so fucked up. You caused this argument, but you won't go and fix it?"

"Maybe, I don't need to fix it. If we're going to be apart anyways…I don't need to fix it."

"You're honestly considering breaking up with Naomi….over fucking university."

"You don't understand, Katie. This was our way out of fucking Bristol. We were going to be together. Clean slate and all that."

"Tabula Rasa"

"What the fuck are you on about, Katie?"

"Tabula Rasa – its Latin. It means a clean slate."

"And when the fuck did you start getting all insightful?"

"Around the same time, you started to be an inconsiderate little cunt."

"What? You're joking, right?"

"Not at all. You and Naomi, Ems. You're meant to be, and you're blind if you don't see it. Why are you willing to end it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does, Ems."

"We're not strong enough to last being away…that's why."

"How do you know that? You've not even tried."

"I just…I can't be with her, and not. It's not that simple Katie. Just…shut up. It's not like you know anything about love."

Emily's holding her cheek. Her face flushed red. A hand print remains.

"You fucking deserved that. Now fucking see some sense, and go and talk to your girlfriend, and fix it before it's too fucking late, yeah?"

**

Effy sighs, and smokes the last of her roll.

"Fucking hell, Naomi. You're getting as bad as me."

"Don't Eff, way to depress me even more."

Effy laughs. "Yeah, I wouldn't wish being like me on anyone. So…what was this fight about?"

Naomi sighs, and checks her phone once more; hoping for a text, a phone call, a voice message. Anything.

"Uni."

"Now what? You've both going to the same place…so…what's the deal?"

"I didn't get in, Eff."

"What? You told me you did…I was with you when you opened the paper."

"I lied okay, Eff."

"Why?"

"Because. I didn't want you all thinking bad of me. 'Poor Naomi. Couldn't get into Uni. Let's feel sorry for her.' "

"Well, that's stupid."

"That's me all over."

"So baby Fitch got mad because you didn't get in."

"I guess, she's just stressing about us being apart, and her getting in, and she probably feels guilty that I didn't get in."

"Why?"

"Our 'revision sessions'…didn't get too much revision in."

"Fucking hell. You really need to keep your pants on, Naomi."

"Yeah, I know that now."

**

"Hi Gina…Naomi around?"

"Upstairs, dear. You know your way around. I've got to get some shopping in. Oh, congratulations by the way!"

"Thanks." She adds with a smile before making her way to the top of the stairs.

She pauses hearing voices.

**

"I just…I love her so much, Eff…and…I can't lose her…I won't lose her."

"Hey…hey, don't cry…don't do that…"

Effy wants to help. She's not too good dealing with crying people. Climbs off of the floor, and sits beside her; wraps her arms around her. Gives her a shoulder to cry on.

In a moment of stupidity, uncertainty, or whatever you want to call it; lips collide, and bodies join together. Unaware of a heart breaking on the other side of the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Second Chances**

**Author: tommykayketchup/Skuzzeh**

**Rating: Lots and lots of swearing.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Skins. Part from Lily Loveless. She's in my wardrobe. Jokes.**

**A/N: Je suis desole. =(**

**

It all happens silently; awkwardly. It happens a little too easily.

The breathlessness; the depth of the needy kisses, the hands roaming everywhere.

The way Naomi climbs above Effy, and showers her in rough kisses working her way down her body.

The tears forming in her eyes as she does it.

Ripping Effy's top off and nipping at Effy's bra clad breast.

Adoring the taste of Effy's sweat; the sweet smell of her sex.

"This isn't right."

Effy pulls away, and climbs from beneath Naomi.

"What?" Naomi wipes her tears from her face.

"This…we shouldn't be doing this…it's not right."

Naomi says nothing. Just looks at the floor, a broken woman.

"It's not you okay…believe me…that was…pretty good for a girl…" Effy says trying to bring some humour into the room.

"But this isn't right. Me, and Freddie, you and Emily, me and you…It's worth too much to fuck up."

"There is no me and Emily…She's not called me…I just…I needed…someone…"

"She does, Nai…and I'm sorry for kissing you back…but we need to forget this ever happened. Okay, no-one needs to know about this."

Effy; being a lot more vocal that normal.

"I fucked up so bad." Naomi falls to the floor, her head in her hands. Unable to believe what she's done.

"Naomi…stop…look. We're mates. You've not fucked up, because Emily doesn't know, and she won't so please stop worrying…"

Effy says for her own sanity as much as Naomi's.

"It doesn't matter whether she knows or not, Eff….me and you…we shouldn't have done that…I've fucking cheated on her."

"Relax, Nai. It's not like we had sex…Unless…that's how you lezza's do it?"

Naomi laughs. "Fuck off; you'd know if I gave you my sex."

"Okay, so…we're sorted, yeah?"

"Yeah. Just one thing Eff…"

"What?"

"Put some fucking clothes on."

**

"Oh, shit? We left the door open? Good job your mum was out, Nai."

"Mm"

They walk down the stairs and into the hall.

"Hey mum. Just gonna make us a sandwich." Naomi calls into the living room.

"Alright then girls….where's Emily?"

"I told you…we've fallen out…" Naomi replies angrily.

"Again?"

"What? No…only the once…"

"You didn't make up today then, love?"

"What? No, I've not seen her today. What are you on about?" Naomi's confused.

"You taken your pills today, mother?"

"She came round earlier looking for you…you didn't see her?"

"What? When…?"

"Just before I popped out, love. She went upstairs before I left…how weird..." Gina says, not understanding the point of the conversation.

Effy and Naomi look at each other, a violent combination of anger, frustration and confusion.

"Fuck"

**

Dials Emily's' number over and over; each time talking to the answer machine.

"_Em…it's me. Pick up."_

"_Emily, it's Naomi…pick up the phone, I need to talk to you."_

"_Emsy…ring me back."_

"_Em…call me back, yeah."_

"_Ems… …please call me back"_

"_Emily…ring me….fuck it. I'm on my way over."_

**

"Emsy, ring me back"

'Message deleted'

"Em, call me back"

'Message deleted.'

"Ems… …please call me back

'Message deleted.'

"Emily…ring me…fuck it. I'm on my way over."

"Oh fuck off."

Her voice is feeble and timid; meek and broken. Huskier than normal. Full of pain and anguish.

She picks up her feet and makes it to the top of the stairs.

"KATIE." She calls down; aware her voice will probably go tomorrow because of it.

"What?"

"If Naomi comes…tell her to fuck off…"

"Alright…any particular reason why?"

"Yeah…I'll…tell you later." Her voice falters at the thought of saying what she saw, aloud.

As if by magic, the doorbell rings straight afterwards.

"UGHHHHHHH" Emily screams and slams her bedroom door shut.

"What you want, Campbell?" Katie says immediately after opening the door.

"I need to see Em. She in?"

Katie lowers her voice.

"She's told me to tell you to piss off…Look. I'm your biggest supporter, but…she's my sister. I need to stand by her. But she's in tears. What've you said to her?"

"It's not what I said…" Naomi hangs her head in shame.

"Naomi…." A voice comes from behind.

"Effy, what're you doing here?" Katie asks.

"I…came to see you actually."

"About…?"

"A…party…"

" A party? Swell."

"Yeah, Steve Lucas is holding one tonight. Meant to be pretty bad; thought we could go."

"Yeah, can do…I bought this pretty bad ass outfit."

"Tell me about it…"

Katie moves slightly away from the door, and instantly, Naomi was in and up the stairs.

"Sorry Katie." She calls.

"You cunts." She sighs before laughing. "Coming in, Eff?"

"I think it's better if I didn't"

"Don't be stupid, come in."

**

"Em…"

"Fuck off, Naomi."

Emily's hidden under the covers, wrapped into herself; her sobs are obvious.

"…I didn't mean to…"

"I came to say I was sorry, Naomi. To say that I love you. That we could make it through the distance… and you…you fucking…"

"I fucked up, Ems…but…I need you, okay…we can get over this."

"Did you fuck her?" She asks bluntly.

"What? No…I didn't…"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you fuck her?" She doesn't really want the answer, but can't bring herself to swallow the question in her throat.

"Em…"

"Fucking answer me, Naomi. It's not like you to turn down sex. Not when it's handed to you on a plate."

"…Em…it was a mistake. An accident."

"An accident? You fell into her mouth?"

"I love you, Ems. You're the one I want. Not her."

"Fuck off."

"I love you, baby."

"FUCK OFF."

"Not until you tell me you love me too."

"You're gonna be waiting a long time then."

"Em."

"You know what? You've not even said you're sorry, yet. It's all about the I love you's, and it's a mistake. But you've not even apologised for doing it. For me seeing it."

"Emily, I'm sorry. Okay. I fucked up."

"No, you fucked Effy. When you were meant to be fucking me."

"I don't know what to say, okay? I'm a mess."

"Get out."

"What? Em…I…"

"Out, Naomi. We're over. Go."

"Emily…I"

"Do I have to fucking make you get the hell out of my bedroom?"

Naomi falls to the floor in sobs. "Please baby, I need you. Please."

"If you won't leave, I will."

Emily grabs her coat and bag from the side of her bed and leaves the room, runs down the stairs.

"What the FUCK is she doing here?"

**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Second Chances Chapter 14**

**Author: tommykayketchup**

**Rating: I tend to swear a lot when I type, so pretty much expect swear words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins. Only Lily Loveless, who is now in my wardrobe along with Charlotte and Charlie.**

**A/N: Dedication, for Erika; something to read when she wakes up. Lol, for being a great mate, and a source of my inspiration. 3.**

**Chapter 14.**

"Emily, I can…-" Effy immediately defends herself. She knows she deserves whatever Emily throws at her, but really doesn't want a black eye from her. It's always the quiet ones that pack the hardest punch.

"Save it. I don't fucking want to know." Emily spits. She doesn't want to hear what Effy says; has no time for her.

Effy continues talking; tries to get her to be rational, and ultimately fails.

"Ems, it was a mistake, she loves you…nothing will ever change that."

"Fuck off. In fact. Fucking get out"

"Emily, we should talk about this…privately" Naomi walks down the stairs after finally composing herself.

"What's a little conversation between friends? I mean, it's not like you and Effy don't share anything…friends, secrets…saliva."

"Wait, what the fuck? You two've been….shagging?" Katie asks getting involved in the conversation after standing confused.

"No! We've not been shagging…we kissed…once for like…a few minutes…that was it."

"That was it? It shouldn't have been that at all? Fucks sake Naomi." Emily's furious.

"Okay, you guys leave. Ems needs to be left alone..."

Naomi sighs, and drags her feet to the door, dejectedly. "Come on, Eff…leave her to calm down..."

"No…look…this is my fault okay, Em. My entire fault…and it's not fair you blaming Naomi…because…I kissed her…Look…a few days ago, I told Naomi I was in love with her, and…I made a move on her, and she pushed me away…what you saw…was me trying it again…and maybe Naomi got confused for a minute, because of your fight…but I'm telling you, Emily…she loves you, you need to forgive her." Effy pleads, attempting to persuade Emily to calm down.

Naomi looked down at the floor. Confused for the lies Effy had just told, Proud for Effy trying to defend her, and broken because she can see Emily's pain in her eyes. Her gorgeous brown eyes no longer glistened. They'd turned a dark, murky brown. An angry brown. Not the brown eyes she had fallen in love with. Then they changed. Flashed.

"FUCK OFF" Emily charges towards Effy, and swings her left arm around her head. Continually beating her about the upper body. Naomi flinches, not sure whether to restrain Emily, help Effy, and risk her own body being abused, or to stand and watch.

She bravely, and albeit rather stupidly, decides on the former.

"Ems…" She wraps her hands softly around the waist of Emily, pulling her softly away from the brunette now cowering on the floor; who, in hindsight, didn't even attempt to protect herself.

"Emsy…come on. Calm down." She pulls Emily closer to her body; holding her firmly towards her body, whispering. "It's going to be okay…im so sorry." Over and over.

Emily sinks into her touch. Her body shaking, not knowing how to react due to the emotions consuming her. Her face a picture of confusion, and pure devastation.

"Ems…do you want them to go?" Katie asks softly, in the softest voice Naomi's ever heard her use in general, not just when talking to her sister.

"Effy…go…" She whispers. Her voice has broken. The remains only a shell of a crispy raspy voice, choosing to say some syllables, neglecting others.

"And…" she adds after a few seconds.

"And you Katie…me and Naomi need to talk…" She softly removes Naomi's hands still firmly wrapped around her waist, and proceeds to walk to the staircase, nodding at Naomi in turn.

Follows her up the stairs. Heart pounding in her chest. Unaware of which Emily she'll be greeted with in the bedroom.

"Sit."

Naomi complies, unwilling to start another fight.

"Talk to me." She says calmly. Like it was the easiest statement to flow off of her tongue.

"About…what?"

"About….us…about Uni…about…Effy…I'm giving you the chance to fix this….to tell me how you're feeling, to tell me what goes on in the fucking head of yours. This is your one chance, Naomi."

"I…Em…"

"I'm serious, Naomi. Your chance to explain everything. What you want from life…what you want from me. I want to know everything and I want to know now…"

"Em, I love you…"

"I know you do…but what you say, depends on whether I'm still your girlfriend this time tomorrow, so stop with the fucking emotionless shield, and fucking let me in. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, Naomi. I know jack about you. I don't know…your favourite colour. I don't know your first pet…I don't know what your favourite music is…I don't know why you're in love with me, and I don't fucking know why you kissed Effy. Just fucking open up to me."

Naomi sits and bites her lip. Honesty was her strong point. She could easily point out everyone's faults with no regard for their feelings. Everyone, but Emily, that is.

"It's yellow."

"What?"

"My favourite colour is yellow… My favourite music is Oasis…I listen to it in the bath after a hard day… My first pet was a goldfish called Ruby. I accidentally fed her too much, and she kept eating and eating, and died, and my mum wouldn't let me have anymore pets. I don't know why I kissed Effy…confusion…maybe…anger…about our stupid fight…but it's not love, never will be, and I certainly don't fancy her."

"You don't?"

"Definitely."

For the first time in days their eyes match, fires light, and souls yearn; bodies ache.

"And…I fell in love with you…because…god…you're so amazing…your eyes…they melt me. Send me in endless butterflies. Your nose, such a cute little nose. The way you rub it three times straight after you've sneezed. The way you scrunch it up when you laugh. Your lips…your soft lips. So…kissable. I have dreams about those lips. Your ears are perfection. I love the way you moan when I nibble on them, and your neck. God, your neck. Your skin is so soft and smooth…and…your tits are pretty good too…you have sexy legs…powerful…and smooth and…dangerous…and your ass….biteable." she laughs before getting back on topic.

"I love you because you're you, Emily. You have the biggest heart and soul. You're so kind, and compassionate, to the point where it's tiring that you have so much love, and trust in people. That I want to wrap you up in cotton wool so no one could ever hurt you. I love how you always try your best by everyone. I love your organisation. You're so…precise. I love how you care about everything. Your exams, your family…you cared about me once. And I loved that".

Emily begins to tear up. Tries to avoid it. Wants Naomi to feel terrible a bit more.

Loved how you'd wake up in the morning and first thing you'd do is brush my hair from my face, and kiss my forehead. I love how you sing in the shower. I love how you dance in your underwear in the mirror in the bathroom. I love how you use the little bows in your hair. I love how you beat the crap out of your brother day in and out, because he deserves it. I love the way you talk. Your voice is amazing. I love…-"

Emily dives forward, and plants endless kisses on Naomi's face before lingering on the lips.

"You." Naomi adds when she gets opportunity.

"I love you too, Nai….just…don't kiss Effy anymore." She adds between sobs.

"That, I can do."


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Second Chances**

**Author: tommykayketchup**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the aching, aging body, I use to write this.**

**Rating: Probably various swear words. I don't realise I'm typing them. :/**

**Chapter 15; **

"I don't think I can do this…" Naomi says, removing the arm from around Emily's shoulders. She leans onto her arms, and sits up onto the bed.

"Do what, Nai?" Emily turns over onto her back.

"Let you leave…a year away from you…not being able to smell you or kiss you, or wake up with you, or… even _touch you._"

"Nai, you can come over whenever you want, I'll be coming back most weekends, and…then it's not even an entire year…it's September to May.

"It's long enough." Naomi looks away, trying to shield herself; avoid Emily seeing her cry.

"You better not be crying." Emily laughs unaware Naomi actually is crying. Naomi turns round to face Emily, her eyes pouring.

"Shit…you _are_ crying. Bollocks…Naomi…we're going to be okay. It's gonna be hard, and I'm going to miss you so much, but…we can do this…and you'll be with me this time next year"

She takes hold of Naomi, and cradles her in her arms; her head resting on her shoulder, sobbing over her clothes.

"Hey, hey. Sssh. It's okay."

"Emsy, you seen my…Oh…shit…sorry." Katie barges in the room interrupting the tender moment they were having.

Naomi gets to her feet, and stands near the window, covering her face.

Emily looks worriedly at Naomi before turning back to Katie. "What were you looking for…?" asking her elder twin.

"My phone charger, I need to pack it, but I can't find the fucker." Katie says, glancing at Naomi.

"Is she okay?" She mouths to Emily.

"No." Emily mouths back with an added 'sad face' covering her features, then ushers her out of the room with a silent hand gesture.

Katie nods, and backs out of the room slowly, shutting the door behind her.

"Nai, look…if you really don't want me to go…then…I'll…reapply for next year."

Naomi turns around, and faces Emily, slightly irritated Emily's even considered it.

"No this is your life, and you want this…you need to go."

"Naomi…this is _our _life, and I want you more. So if you really don't want me to go, I won't."

"I'm not going to be the reason that your dreams don't come true."

"They already have came true." She smiles at Naomi, and reaches her arms out to touch hers, pulling her forward into an almighty make out session.

**

"Right, girls; we're all packed up. Got everything you want?" Rob asks as he packs up the car, filled to the brim with suitcases, which were evidently mainly Katie's.

"Yeah, sure. We should go soon, I want to check out the talent there." Katie code for boys.

"Urgh, Katie, I'm not spending my entire afternoon perving on boys."

Katie looks at Emily, across at Naomi, and back at Emily.

"Oh, I get you. Your girlfriends here…we'll talk later." Adding a wink and a smirk, climbing into the car in what little space there is left.

Emily laughs at her sister, before kissing Naomi's oncoming pout away.

"I promise. There will be no boy perving. Only girls." Emily says with a giggle.

"Hey!"

"I can't help being so…homo…it comes natural."

"Awh, baby, I know. But…don't be homo with anyone but me…okay?"

"As if I would, you satisfy all of my homo needs."

"Come on, Ems. Say goodbye, I want to go!" Katie calls from inside the car.

At that second, Jenna, James and Rob come back outside, and lock up the house. They're ready to leave. Decided it would be cheaper for Rob and Jenna to take the day off, to travel, help them unpack and settle into their university dorms, rather than a taxi.

"Okay, kiddo. We'll be in the car." Rob tells Emily before they climb into the front of the car, and James in the back.

"Well…" Emily starts, before noticing Naomi is close to tears again. "Nai…"

"Don't Ems…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't give me a goodbye…it's not goodbye…you'll ring…and…send me letters and…"

"Course I will. Don't cry, yeah."

"As if I'd cry." Naomi says, trying to preserve her tough image.

"Good girl. Right…then I don't know how to part without using bye…so…see ya, biznitch!"

Naomi laughs, and wraps her hand around Emily's waist, kissing her cheek and planting kisses on her neck, bringing her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too, so so so much. I can still stay if you want me to…?"

"No! Go!"

"Okay, gorgeous."

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

"I want to kiss you but it's intimidating with your family watching…"

"Just….kiss me" Emily whispers as she brings her mouth to Naomi's.

"Whoa, lesbians. Fucking A."

"JAMES."

Emily and Naomi ignore the amorous comments from Emily's younger brother, and continue saying their 'not so goodbyes'

"Right…I should…"

"Yeah…"

"Right…then…don't miss me too much, yeah?" Emily says, trying to keep the conversation going, preventing herself having to say goodbye, and drive away from the girl of her dreams.

"I'll try not to."

Emily moves further away, backwards but not taking her eyes off of Naomi for a second.

They're only touching by their hands, their fingers. They stand looking at each other, before breaking away.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Emily walks to the car, opens it, sits in, and closes the door behind her. Immediately turns in her seat to watch the blonde, rooted to the spot.

Her hands still tingling from where they last touched. Her lips, from their last kiss.

Naomi is tempted to stop the car from going, standing in front, and refusing to let Emily leave; doesn't.

Watches with a heavy heart as the car pulls away, veers down the road, into the distance, then gone. The waving girl no longer in sight.

***


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Second Chances [16/17]**

**Author: tommykayketchup**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but perverted thoughts about those girls.**

**Rating: Probably swearing, mild.**

**A/N: Been busy with a secret project, but here's an update for you. Might be a bit confusing, but you'll understand more in the finale. YES, THE FINALE. ;o**

**Chapter 16**

The next few days were harder than the ones that preceded them, every day; Naomi misses Emily a little bit more. Emily had stuck to her word, they'd rang each other every night, spent time talking to each other on MSN, using web cam, just to feel closer to each other. Naomi even felt like she missed Katie a little bit. That feeling passed though, within minutes. It was probably the constant whinging, and random abuse, she missed the most.

Her heart prickled every time she saw Emily smile, or heard her laugh. Talking to Emily, and seeing her was the easiest part of the deal, never did Naomi think that when Emily was packing that she'd miss the physical aspect just as much as the emotional. She missed the smell of Emily's hair, the natural aroma from her skin, her perfume. The lovely taste of strawberries found on her lips.

And it was much harder to control. She can't call her; to smell her, to touch her. She can't sign online, and cure her aching by watching her. It's the burning that won't go away until she sees her, face to face, body to body. That's what's killing her.

Her skin is burning as she remembers the way Emily kisses, the way she touches her, the way she moans. Naomi feels wrong for missing Emily's sex probably more than she should. Feels slightly perverted when she contemplates pushing her hand down her knickers and releasing some pent up pressure, feels disgusting when she actually does; feels relieved when she comes, clenched up against her own fingers, and imagining it's Emily's', feels uncomfortable when she loudly cries Emily's name as she climaxes. But it's all in the name of love. Honest.

She pants, attempting to get her breath back, when she does, sits up, and continues her day of moping. She starts revision now, so when it comes to the time to redo the year, she'll already know what she needs to.

Picks up her phone, dials Effy, and begs her to come around, because she truly is afraid she's losing her sanity.

-

Effy turns up soon enough in a beanie cap and an over sized shirt. Possibly no clothes on the lower half of her body. The top is so long, it's hard to tell.

"Hey." Effy offers as she arrives in Naomi's room. "Your mum let me in…"

"Hi." It's still pretty tense. They've been avoiding each other since the kiss, only seeing each other when others were present. This time it's different.

"Can you help me…" Naomi asks, biting her lip, drawing blood.

"What with?"

"You said to me once…that you'd help me…with anything. Anything I wanted." Naomi confirms.

"Yeah…" Effy's confused where Naomi is going with this.

"Do you still mean it?"

"Course I do, Naomi."

"Okay…then…I need your help." Naomi says.

**

"Ems, stop moping. How do you expect to make friends if you're just…sitting in your room…moping." Katie calls, slamming the door as she walks in.

"I'm not moping." Emily says adamant.

"Liar. Come down, and meet some of the guys." Katie encourages.

"Nah."

"Ems, are you gonna end the entire three years in your room?" Katie asks rhetorically.

"No. I'll leave for lectures. Plus, it's not gonna be for three years, just 9 months, until Naomi's here…" Emily seems startled at even saying Naomi's name, a shiver creeping up her body, upon hearing it aloud.

"No. Okay, just no. I'm not gonna let you like….grow mouldy in here…so get up, get dressed, and we'll go get breakfast in town." Katie says, nodding at Emily as she says it.

"I'm waiting for a call from Naomi…"

"You've got a mobile, if she rings you can answer it in town, but at least get some fresh air, it smells like you've died in here." Katie says walking to the window, and opening it.

"Shut up."

"I'm serious Ems. Go get a shower, get dressed, and we'll go have breakfast, and I'll show you around. We've been here the same amount of time, I know where everything is, where the hot boys hang out, the coolest clubs, and I've even gotten laid…and you…you've not left the room once."

"Yes, I have."

"When?"

"When…I didn't have signal on my phone, I stood in the hall…"

"Seriously Ems, you need to come out soon. Everyone thinks I'm lying about my "identical twin sister." She lifts up her fingers to quote herself, and ends up quoting the wrong part of the sentence. She shrugs, and throws her arms back to her sides.

"Look, you're talking to Naomi, like…most of the day, on the phone anyways; at least…have fun while you're missing her…"

**

"Eff, how's it going?"

"Good news. Tony's sorted it."

"Really?"

"Is it far?"

"Nope, about a ten minute walk."

"And the…"

"…is right next to it. Seriously Naomi. It's sorted."

"Thank you so much."

"Anything else I can do for you?"

"Help me get ready?"

**


	17. Chapter 17 Finale

**Title: Second Chances**

**Author: tommykayketchup**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill by now, guys. I don't own Skins, never have, never will, blah blah blah**

**Rating: A lot of swearing.**

**A/N: It's the finale guys! THANKS FOR READING, I LOVE YOU ALL. 3.**

"So, this is where I leave you." Effy confirms, before dropping Naomi's luggage on the floor by her feet. They're standing on the platform of the train station.

"Ef…thank you so much…for everything."

"It was the least I could do…you guys are meant for each other…and besides, I know you're incredibly gay for me, but...you'll have to learn to control yourself…"

Naomi laughs, and throws a light punch at Effy's arm. "Christ, lets…get this over with yeah…I'm going to miss you Ef."

"Don't Naomi... It's not goodbye, I'm going to see you again..." Effy tells herself.

"Yeah, you're welcome to come whenever you want. There's always room for you, Ef." Naomi says, blinking rapidly, trying to dispel any moisture from her eyes.

"Fuck, Nay, don't cry…"

"Sorry, you're like…my best friend…and…I love you. You've no idea how much I'm going to miss you and your…ways."

"Seriously, don't…"

"No, Ef. I'm serious, me and you, we're always going to be best mates, and…I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

Effy slowly unravels. She looks to the floor, and rubs at her eyes with the edge of the sleeve of the jacket she's wearing.

"Fuck, Naomi. I told you…"

"Christ." Naomi calls, shocked at seeing the girl in emotion. Any kind of emotion. She tentatively wraps her arm around Effy, and holds her head into her shoulder.

"God, what's wrong with me." Effy asks herself muffled into Naomi's shoulder. "I have to go…before I make a bigger show of myself." She pulls away, and looks into the watery blue eyes across from her, which seems to soften, as she nods, and attempts to pull herself together.

"Yeah, it should be here any minute." Naomi confirms, with a nod to the timetable on the side of the station.

"Right, so…bye Nay…and…I love you" the last part comes out incredibly mumbled, but it doesn't matter because Naomi heard it. She smiles, and her heart breaks a little.

"Yeah, me too Ef."

Effy turns away, and begins to walk back to the exit. She gets little more than 10 steps away, before she turns and watches the blonde now fiddle in her pocket finding a tissue.

"Naomi…take care, yeah." She calls, as she turns back around.

"You too, Ef." Naomi nods.

Both girls never break down; both girls fully broken down.

**

"Emily, seriously. Get your arse out of bed, and come downstairs."

"What? No."

"I was joking earlier about it smelling like death, but now I'm actually afraid you're rotting."

"Don't, Katie. I'm not. Except for my heart."

"Oh, don't be so…like…dramatic, yeah. Naomi would think you're a muppet for even moping around, and you know it. She'd kick your arse, and get you up."

"Well, she's not here, so she can't."

"No, but I can. Ems, I'm warning you, get up, dressed, showered, or I swear I'll unleash some of the Fitch Fear. You don't want that do you?"

"No." Emily replied meekly. Katie hadn't unleashed the Fitch Fear since they were both 8 years old, and Katie ripped the legs off all of Emily's barbies, and hid them everywhere, some in her shoes, in her underwear drawer, even in her pillowcase. Emily reacted by a swift kick to Katie's shin, and resulted in breaking her own foot. She still hasn't worked out if it was because she's incredibly weak, or Katie incredibly strong.

"Yeah, so…get showered, and come meet the guys, they're really nice, and they're looking forward to meeting you."

"Oh god, I will, just to get you to shut up, you're whining constantly, on and on and on."

"Good, oh, and don't wear that red top. It makes you look fat."

**

Effy gets halfway back to taxi rank, before stopping dead in the centre of the road. Cars begin piling up, and honking their horn, but Effy remains rooted to the spot, deep in thought.

Within seconds, she'd turned on her heel, and ran back to the ticket booth."

"1 adult ticket to Manchester please."

**

"Like…finally! Guys, this is my sister, Emily. Emily, this is the guys. That's Simon, Ste, Luke, Rachel, Hannah, and Sarah." She says nodding to the group of students sitting at the dinner table, and some, on the dinner table.

"Hi…" Emily adds with a shy smile, and sits herself down on a free chair next to Hannah, and Sarah.

"Whoa, you guys look…like…identical…" Sarah says in awe. "Like…whoa."

"Ignore her, she's a bit dumb." Hannah whispers across to her. "Don't look so afraid, yeah? We'll look after you." She smiles, and takes Emily's hand and gives it a quick squeeze.

"Ems, Ste was just saying that we should go and check out this new club that's opened, apparently, they've got this waterfall, but it flows vodka. It's meant to get you fucking slaughtered in minutes."

"Oh…cool…I'm not sure, I might…stay in. I'm meant to call Naomi."

"No, Emsy, you've got to. Ring Naomi earlier, and tell her you're off out tonight. She'll understand. It's fucking uni, babes."

"Who's Naomi?" Sarah asks, slurping her packet of Capri Sun.

"My…my girlfriend…" Emily stutters, nervous of the new people, the new people she has to tell about her sexuality, the new people that can judge her without even knowing her.

"Oh…you're a lezzer? Cool…just…don't come sneaking in my room, eh." Sarah says, laughing at her own joke, just as well, because no one else did.

"Like I said, ignore her."

**

"WAIT." Effy calls, as the man begins to shut the train doors. "I'm sorry, I'm late, can I still come on?" She flashes him a toothy grin and a wink, and he melts.

"Yeah, sure…just…hurry yeah. Find a seat where you can."

Effy bounds on board, and makes her way into the various different compartments, looking for the blonde she was looking for.

She walks past, and has to backtrack. She sees the scowl on a blonde's face, a scowl that makes her heart warm. She opens the compartment and smiles; Naomi pays no attention and continues to read her book.

"Is this seat taken?" Effy asks, and smiles as the second Effy's voice became recognisable, Naomi's face turned.

"Eff….what the hell are you doing here?" Naomi asked shocked.

"You said I could come to stay anytime….how's about now?"

"Shit…well…yeah, but…God, Eff…you like your surprises, don't you?"

"Wouldn't be a Stonem without it." Effy smiles, and sits herself down alongside Naomi.

"What about Freddie?"

"Past two years, I've been biding my time. He's a nice enough guy, good shag…but he's not the one I love, and I've been hiding from the truth all along. I'll tell him, I just can't….be around him when I do…"

"Why not?"

"Because, Naomi, because of you, I've turned into this soppy git that likes happy endings, and although I'm not having mine, you deserve yours.

"Eff…" Naomi doesn't know what to say, and it's just as well because Effy doesn't let her. She puts her finger on her lips, and smiles.

**

Night comes quickly, and the girls are getting ready to go out. The boys are dressed and ready for action, and waiting for the girls to 'hurry the sodding hell up' in the words of Luke

"She's not answering her phone."

"Well, leave her a message….come on, Ems. You look…dead sexy in my dress, and you can't get all dressed up, and then not go. It's counter productive."

Emily looks at Katie bemused. "Did you just say….counter productive…?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I can't go to university, and…like…be me…I wouldn't fit in, so…I've been…reading things…"

"What kind of things?"

"Well, a fucking dictionary, but…you know Emily; you're a nerd, why can't I be?"

Emily chuckles before throwing Katie a necklace. "Here, my necklace would look fucking badass on you."

"Thanks, baby sis, also…badass? I'm rubbing off on you, way too much." Katie calls, before making her way down the three flights of stairs, and making her way into the lounge.

Emily smiles before checking her make up once more in the mirror. She tries Naomi's phone once more, before sending a text promising to ring her first thing in the morning.

**

"So, where first, Campbell? Flat or Uni lodgings?"

"Uni, I can't wait any longer to see her…smell her…hang on." She says at hearing her phone beep repeatedly. "Fucking signal."

"Shit. She's rang me like…a million times, Ef, and…she's just…text me…okay, how far till the uni? she's off out…"

"It's not far at all….TAXI." She calls reaching her arm out, and flashing a fair amount of cleavage, t the taxi driver doesn't fail to stop, and Naomi herself finds herself ensnared.

"University Campus lodgings, please, as fast as you can."

**

"EMS, ARE YOU COMING?" Katie calls from downstairs. Her voice travels up the three flights, and to the extra two flights above them, where Emily hears Sarah, and Rachel shout back something.

"Yeah, one second…delivery report…" Emily sits down on her bed, and waits for a text back from Emily, just to know that Naomi is okay. She waits and waits, and the text doesn't come.

"Oi, come on, we're waiting." Katie calls as she reaches their bedroom.

"Yeah…just…Nay hasn't text back yet…"

"She's probably saving the world or something, you know how she is." Katie says making her way back down the stairs. "Are you coming or not?"

"No…" Emily whispers, touching the necklace Naomi bought her for her birthday.

Katie leaves her be.

**

They pay the driver before running down the road.

Effy stops for breath after only a hundred metres. It's all that smoking, and drugs that have got to her. She turns and Naomi is in as bad shape.

"What did you say the name of the place was?"

"Randall."

"Right…we've gone past Smithson, Stevenson, and Holden…lets keep looking."

They see a gang of students making their way towards them, laughing and joking. "Excuse me, can you-"

"-Naomi…Effy? What the fuck are you doing here?" Katie asks, bounding both of them into a hug.

"Shit Katie, hi! ...we came to…I needed to see Ems, and…well…we've left Bristol…renting a place not far from here…and…where is she?" Naomi looks around, biting her thumb.

"She's been moping for days, I almost got her out of the house, and…then you didn't text her back, you twat…"

Naomi goes to respond, but gets cut off by another girl, one she doesn't know.

"Here…have my key, go in, surprise her." Rachel smiles, and hands the key to Naomi.

"Thanks…where…actually is it? We were looking…"

"Here…let me show you…" Hannah smiles.

"Why don't…you join us on the town both of you…I mean, you look rough as shit, but…it'd be good for Emsy…"

Naomi nods. "I'll try get her to come…" She walks off down with Hannah, and turns

"Yeah, sounds good", Effy says eying up Ste.

"Effy, hands off. Don't want you stealing another one of my boyfriends now, do we?"

Effy merely smiles, and winks causing Katie to laugh. "So…you've moved here too…?"

**

"Emily?" Hannah calls up the stairs. "Someone to see you…"

"If it's Katie tell her to piss off, I said I'm not going…"

"No, Ems, it's not Katie…"

"Then who…" Naomi hears Emily ask quietly, and then the noise of footsteps.

Then she sees the red.

The red hair of the girl she loves dangling from the banister.

"Shit."

Emily calls, and runs down the stairs, tripping down the last few, but she doesn't care, because Naomi is with her. Here, and now. In her arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I moved…well…we moved…"

"We?"

"Effy came too. She wants a fresh start, and…we've got a flat, and I've enrolled at the nearest college to get my A Levels done."

"Shit, Naomi. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, you succeeded babe." Emily's dumbstruck, confused, and slightly dazed, but it doesn't matter because her lips are on Naomi's, and they're together once more.

**

"I can't like….believe you two are here, it's so…weird….and…slightly romantic." Katie confesses.

"It is romantic." Emily says with a smile, swinging Naomi's hand back and forth, placing the emphasis on 'is.'

"So, you've got a flat, and you two are going to be living in it…" Sarah asks stupidly.

"Yes…" Naomi says. "Unless, you two want to live with us…be the gang…again." Naomi asks the twins.

"Well, duh." Emily cries, kissing Naomi's lips once more. "I'd love to live with you."

"Katiekins?" Effy asks, waiting for her choice.

"Well, I'm glad you're both here…and it's great, and I'm loving the smile on my sisters face, but…I think…it's time that…me and Ems, had some space. We've been together for the past 18 years…I think it's time for a change now. But don't worry babes, I'm definitely not leaving you…"

"Oh, I see how it is." Emily cries, pretending to clutch at her heart.

"Oh shut it. I feel bad for Effy, to be honest, living in the house with those two, practically shagging every chance they get." Katie laughs

"Ah, well…I don't mind it…it's so romantic…" Effy admits, with a smile in Naomi's direction.

"Effy…are you feeling okay?" Katie questions mockingly. "Remember…you don't have feelings…"

"People change, Katie…"

"That they do."

The new gang walk down the long and windy roads, embarking on the beginning of their brand new lives together. Sure they'll be problems along the way, but can they make it with the help of each other?

**Review and I'm more likely to make a third instalment. ^^**


End file.
